A Crappy DaveJohn One-Shot
by DayLight Marker
Summary: So I'm very ashamed of this. The only reason why I wrote this is because it's my friend Yazmin's Birthday and I'm too lazy and cheap to buy her something. Any way I hope you enjoy this crappy PepsiCola Fanfic. Sorry for all the mistakes. I'm betraying Space/Time by just looking at this text. John wants to go to the park with Dave. What will happen? Read to find out. Fluff. Rated T.


**DayLight Marker(Day) has started and joined a memo.**

**MidnightMadness22 (Midnight) has joined DayLight Marker's memo.**

**YazmintheHomoShipper (Yaz) has hacked into DayLight Marker's memo.**

**~0~**

**Day: AARRGGHH! OKAY so I really really REALLY, DO NOT like this couple, but my friend is a huge fan and now thanks to her the idea is stuck in my head. So in order to try and satisfy her sick needs and finally get this god forsaken pairing out of my head I will attempt to write a John/Dave fan fic. Hope you enjoy this sack of blob shit.**

**Yaz: Yes... Surrender to the Homos!**

**Day: WTF GET THE HELL OFF OF MY FANFIC! HOW IN THE HOLY FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?!**

**Yaz: HOMOS!**

**Day: NEVER! AARRGGHH! *tackles Yaz***

**Midnight: sigh, HomeStuck doesn't belong to Day in any way. I hope you enjoy this pile of unsanitary blob mucus, she claims is a story.**

**Day: *crash* GOD DAMMIT! THAT WAS MY MOM'S FAVORITE VASE!**

* * *

_~Third Person POV~_

"Hey Dave, hey, hey Dave."

"Dave, hey."

"Dave, listen."

"Dave,hey Dave!"

"For the love of, what in the holy fuck do you want, Egbert?!"

"Let's go to the park!"

Dave's fingers freeze over his PlayStation controller, his eyes leaving the T.V screen and landing on the young 15 year old black haired nerd that currently occupied the living room floor. The cool kid stared at him in disbelief from behind his signature shades.

"What?"

John stares up at him from his place by Dave's feet, his dark blue eyes widening and lower lip poking out from underneath his three big buck teeth.

"Can we go to the park, pretty _please?"_

"No."

The black haired boy jumped up onto the couch and began to cuddle into the taller boy's side, his arms wrapping securely around his waist. Dave could feel heat begin to rise to his face, his hidden eyes growing wide. Dave forces the uncool blush down and makes sure his voice was even before responding,

"Why the fuck do you want to go to the park all of a sudden?"

"Because, it's to nice of a day to be spending inside! And plus, no offense but, your apartment smells."

Dave scoffs, his eyes darting across the living room to the window located just above the kitchen sink. Sure enough it was a pretty nice day outside.

The sky was littered with clouds, not too much that it would completely block out the sun but, just enough so it wouldn't become too hot. The streets were busy with people going about their normal Saturday afternoon routines.

Dave turns his attention back to the bothersome boy at his side, who by now was basically sitting in his lap.

"No."

John's face instantly dropped. Without saying a word, John silently stood from his place in your lap. Dave looks up at him curiously,

"Egderp, what the fuck are you- "

Dave never got to finish his sentence for John had already began to drag him by the arm, pass all of his older bros shitty swords and puppets and out of the apartment door.

* * *

When they finally got to the park the sun was about at center sky, the clouds doing little to help block out the heat. But that seemed to have little effect on the many children that still occupied the grounds, playing and laughing without a care in the world while their parents watch safely from their place in the shade._-_

Dave took one look around and mentally sighed, this was _NOT _a good place for him to be. It was so _uncool._

He looked down at their hands, which were still intertwined.

Dave couldn't help the small blush that dusted his cheeks. John didn't seem to notice his friend's discomfort, probably because he was too busy admiring the swing sets.

John began to tug at Dave's hand, his eagerness practically radiating off of him.

"Come on Dave!"

John's hand slipped away from Dave, leaving the cool kid feeling not so cool.

Dave watched from his place on one of the park's many benches as John continued to play with the small children. Dave laughed mental as John was suddenly tackled by a hoard of kids determined to defeat him at a game of ultimate tag.

A small smile appeared on the blonde haired boy's lips as John's laughter found it's way into Dave's ears. He always loved it when he laughed, though he would never tell anyone this _ever. _

He had a reputation to up hold you know.

Hours past and the sun began to sink lower and lower into the sky until finally it was eaten by the horizon. Parents had begun to take their children home a few hours earlier, leaving just the two teenage boys behind.

The moon's crescent smile played across the park, creating just enough light for Dave to see. But due to his current ear wear, it was still almost completely pitch black. The only thing that told him that he wasn't completely alone was the crunching of footsteps on the grass and the occasional laugh from his companion.

Taking a quick look around to make sure no one was around, he removed his sun glasses and placed them in his pocket. He's vision was immensely better and he could at least see the outline of his derpy friend who was currently swinging on one of the deserted swings.

Hands in pockets and looking as nonchalant as possible, Dave walked over to his friend. John looked up from his place on the swing and smiled when his ocean blue eyes met Dave's ruby red ones.

It wasn't the first time John had seen Dave's eyes, in fact the first time he had ever seen them was a few weeks ago when John was sleeping over one night. Dave had just gotten out of the shower and walked right into the living room where John was getting the couch ready for him to sleep on dripping water and in nothing but a towel. He must have forgotten he wasn't wearing them. When John noted on how cool his eyes looked Dave seemed to freak out, losing his cool kid act for a split second and tripping over his own two feet in his hurry to grab his glasses. He tried grabbing onto John's shirt collar to try to keep his balance but just ended up making John lose his footing and fall right on top of him. Of course with the loss of suspension from Dave's hand, the towel had fallen off. Both of their faces turned so red that it made Dave's Knight of Time outfit look pink in comparison. It didn't help that Dave's brother had decided to walk in right at that moment. But all he did was throw Dave a condom, for what reason I will never know, and say 'Have fun little bro' before walking right back out the door.

Let's just say no one ever spoke of it again.

John blushed at the memory, it was the first time he had ever seen his eyes. He wondered why he would ever hide them, they were so cool! It was also the moment he realized he might not be, completely heterosexual. But really he realized he had feelings for his best bro, the one and only Dave Strider.

John's blush deepened as that thought replayed itself in his head. Gog he was in trouble. Dave looked at John in confusion as he watched several conflicting emotions flash across his face. If there was ever anything Dave Strider was good at, it was reading emotions. He tried not to ponder on this, deciding it was more important to get home before either of them freeze to death.

"Come on Egbert, it's time to go."

John's heart sank. He really didn't want to leave. He remembered when his father used to take him here on weekends. They were some of the best times of his life, the majority of them centering around Dave. But he was right, it was pretty late and getting colder by the second.

"Alright but, push me first!"

Dave just looked at him like he was crazy. But as soon as he saw John's face fall he knew he couldn't say no.

"Fuck, fine."

John's face instantly lite up, his three buck teeth popping out from underneath his smile. A small smile graced Dave's lips as he made his way behind John. He grabbed the chains that were located on either side of the buck toothed boy and began to pull. When the swing was about a quarter ways up he let it drop, giving John's lower back a little push.

Heat rose to John's face when he felt Dave's hands gentle touch on his back but, he tried his best to mask it with small busts of laughter.

After a few minutes of this, Dave could feel himself start to get tired. So with one last push, Dave swung around the swing and grabbed at the chains from the front in an attempt to stop it. Of course he underestimated the laws of motion so instead of stopping the swing it continued to move forward making the two boys's nose's bump.

A heavy blush settled on both equally shocked boys's faces, their eyes locking in surprise. But instead of pulling away they seemed to be getting closer. Of course that was probably due to the fact that neither one of them wanted to pull away.

There lips continued to draw closer and closer, their eyes never leaving the other's, until finally they touched.

The contact lasted about a half a second but to them it seemed like forever. They slowly pulled away from each other, their faces turned upward in complete bliss. But even after the kiss had ended they still refused to move away, their shared body heat making the cold night seem warm.

But surprisingly John was the first the pull away, his face still showing signs of blush.

John stood from his place on the swing, his chest almost touching Dave's, where he could feel Dave's breaths stilling evening out. John reached down and grabbed the taller boy's hand, his very presence warming him. He tugged at Dave's hand, effectively snapping him out of his daze.

Dave aloud John to pull him along as they made their way home, he wasn't going to give John a reason to drop his hand. When they had finally arrived at the apartment complex's door John turned to the boy behind him,

"Come on Dave, we can continue this in your apartment."

Dave's eyes once again widened once again that night and he smirked that sexy smirk, letting his cool kid act drop once again. Only around John who knew it was an act all along. Dave wasted no time in scooping John into his arms, kicking in the complex door and rushing up the stairs, John laughing all the way.

Dave was sure glad his bro wasn't home.

* * *

**Day: *has an ice pack on her eye and several other bandages on her body* Uggh my aching head. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this shitty one shot. Argh I'm so ashamed! I have betrayed Space/Time! I can never show my face in the fandom again! *cries***

**Midnight: *looks around* Hey where's Yaz? I thought she was going to do the signing off bit?**

**Day: Oh, I accidentally pushed her out the window. She's in the hospital.**

**Midnight: WHAT?! Is she alright?!  
**

**Day: What? OH oh no nay she's fine, don't worry. She landed on a truck haling a whole shit ton of feathered pillows that happened to be lacted out side my window for no apparent reason.**

**Midnight: But then why is she in the hospital?**

**Day: Oh there're trying to get all of the feathers out of her body.**

**Midnight: Wow um, okay? So I guess I'm doing the signing off?**

**Day: I guess.**

**Midnight: Okay, Well we hope you enjoyed this fanfic and we hope to hear from you. Comments are greatly appreciated.**

**Day: Hey do you mind helping me clean up? My mom's going to kill me when she finds out that we accidentally burned the living room down. **

**Midnight: Bye! *runs out the door and down the street***

**MidnightMadness22 has left the memo and has begun to run for her life.**

**Day: HEY!**

**DayLight Marker has left the memo and is now currently chasing MidnightMadness22.**


End file.
